Once in a Blue Moon
by darkskill
Summary: Tai is a expired king. Davis is the future king. Willis is a racketeer and wants to be king. The three had a journey. Who will be the king of Zephyr? Just read the story and enjoy! Please review!
1. Who begets the throne?

Hi! This is an AU fanfic! Hope you like it! Thanks! Please review!  
  
Chapter One: Who begets the throne?  
  
Tai was a king in the land of Zephyr it was a rich land and has a beautiful economy but King Tai was to be kick out tomorrow the king would be Davis.  
  
That night King Tai was worried "Shit! Tomorrow is my expiration. I need a miracle to change the council has planned. I need 3 years more to rule this kingdom!" he thought worriedly  
  
Then the sun rises with a beautiful sunshine and the big (damn) bell that everyone was annoyed went a big bang DING DONG!!!!!  
  
Davis woke up with a huge smile on his face (he is exited this afternoon will be his kingship) on his king-size bed. In addition, he took a little trip to see "his" big castle and every servant bow to him and when he reach the king's place where will be held on his kingship and where he see the expired king, Tai. "Hey Expired King get out of my chair!" Davis shouted boastfully. Tai stand up. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" Davis laughs evil "This afternoon I'll be the King of Zephyr and you'll be kicking out! And when I'm King tomorrow I'll find some pretty chicks to be my wife" Davis says evil then.  
  
A *Tarzan entrance* "Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted wearing like of Zorro's costume and snatch the crown on Tai's head and he landed perfectly like legendary heroes "You fool! You will never be the king! And now I have the crown and Zephyr will be mine" the handsome voice said "Shut up! You're the one will not be the king 'cause this afternoon I'll have my kingship so give me back my crown, you weirdo!" Davis said "Your crown?! That's my crown!" Tai said annoyed "You're expired and that's my crown!" Davis said "In your damn hell dreams!" Tai mumble.  
  
"Take off your weird mask!" Davis ordered the handsome voice and he took it off "You're Willis the racketeer!" Davis said surprised "Good grief! That bastard!" Tai mumble "Why you little. Give me back my crown!" the two said "Sire!" Matt the advisor said "Shut up!" the three shouted.  
  
Then pretty princess Kari appeared with her personal servant T.K. (who likes her too). She was wearing a light pink dress with baby blue tippet that reaches the floor. "Brother, what's happening here?" she asks in a soft voice.  
  
Willis was attracted to her "What a beautiful lady!" he thought, he walks towards her, and he kisses her hand and starts to flirt.  
  
"Hey! What the heck are you doing to my sister?" Tai shouted with anger while Willis holding her hand. Her servant T.K. grabs her hand (actually, he is jealous) "T.K., what's happening to you?" she asks to know why he's acting like that "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Willis asks annoyed and he pushes T.K. "Why are you jealous?" Willis teased T.K. "I'm her servant! And the majesty is angry with you! If something wrong happens to the princess, I'm automatically blamed for it!" he replied annoyed that make Willis to shut up and surprised to what he said. "And actually I want her to be my wife! However, I can't, I'm just a servant! Princesses don't marry servants and kitchen boys." He continued on his mind  
  
"Princess, let's go to the garden." He said and the two went. "Ha! The servant is more intelligent than you are weirdo! Look he's a repartee!" Tai said. Davis just laughs at him. "You two are getting me angry!" Willis said with anger and the three had a big fight at the palace.  
  
And the haughty Mimi appeared and shouted "What's wrong with you three stooges?" The palace was quiet.  
  
"If you want the crown let's have a journey for you three stooges!" Mimi said  
  
To be continue.  
  
This is all for now! I hope you like it! Please review thanks!  
  
Snow bunny 


	2. The Journey Begins

Hi! I'm here again with my chapter 2! Please review!  
  
Chapter Two: The Journey Begins  
  
"All you need is get the sword named: Yatagham in the islands of Marquesan. In the city of Lyceum, you need to find the right Mastaba there is where you'll find the sword. If you got the wrong Mastaba, the mummies will kill you. Matt will give you the map. Am I making my self clear?" Mimi said the three nodded  
  
And Matt give the map to the three "Go to the stable where your horses are ready." Matt said The three go to the stable and ride their horses and they went off.  
  
"That should give them a shut!" Mimi said "Matt, thanks for the idea." She added with a smile "It's nothing, Madam." Matt replied, "Let's give the palace some quiet time" he said on his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, going to Xylem (the bridge heading to Woodlands) "Oh man! How about my kingship?" Davis said with a sad face "Kingship! In your damn hell dreams!" Tai and Willis mumble "It's your fault, Willis! If you didn't show up with your weird costume! My kingship will continue in no time!" Davis complain "I show up 'cause you are not worthy to be a king! A king whose mind like a child!" Willis shouted "Oh yeah! You're not worthy to be a king too! A king who wears weirdo costumes!" Davis shouted "It's FASHION, you stupid!" Willis shouted King Tai sweat dropped  
  
"And you expired king, choose one of us you want to be the next ruler of Zephyr!" the two said "I don't need to choose one of you! Both of you are stupid and mindless brats! And not worthy to be a king! Besides, just suffer for 3 years! I need to rule more in this kingdom!" Tai said that making the two angry "Why you bastard!" Willis said "I'm gonna kill you!" "You wish! Nevertheless, the council had changed their mind! And I'll be the next ruler of this kingdom!" Davis said and laughs evil and he coughs "Just shut up both of you! You're freakin' me out!" Tai complained  
  
And they reach Xylem, the bridge towards to the Woodlands  
  
"Damn it! What a long bridge! It will take us for 3 days to go to the Woodlands!" Davis complained "Don't complained, microbe!" Willis said "At least we have a horse, stupid monkey!" Tai said "Don't call me stupid monkey! You weirdo!" Davis replied angry "Let's start the journey to the Woodlands!" Tai said  
  
And they're off  
  
It was afternoon. the sun was shinning so bright and so hot! "Geez! It's so hot!" Davis complained "Don't turn back, you idiot! We're almost 1/8 of this bridge!" Willis said "Yeah! Just suffer!" Tai said "You King of Nothing shut up! And where do we sleep?!" Davis complained  
  
The two were annoyed to Davis big mouth. They stop their horses for a while and Willis bring out his long cloth and they tie Davis' mouth  
  
"That would let the pesky microbe to shut up!" Tai said "Let's go!" Willis said  
  
And they continue their journey  
  
It was night the three camp out and Davis was tied up to keep his mouth shut  
  
"What a peace and quiet night, Tai" Willis said making Davis irritated "What's our breakfast tomorrow?" Tai ask "Let's see. I know. oh I forgot we're still on this shit bridge!" Willis "What's your idea?" Tai ask again "Wolfberries they're good, and having a sweet smell and can also heal too." Willis replied "Inside the woodlands they are so many poisonous shrubs in there! And many Okapis live there. Okapis like forests 'cause they're shady and they can hide easily. Hey what a cute Meadowlark!" Willis explained "You know much about this Woodland." Tai said "Yeah! My father and I always fish inside the Woodlands. I always sleep under the Sequoia trees or called Evergreen leaves. Wychelem is a sturdy tree and big." Willis continued "Can you trip us inside the Woodlands?" Tai ask curiously "Sure" Willis replied "And more enjoyable let's ride on the Okapi's back!" Willis replied with a smile  
  
"Hey! When I escaped of this thing! I'll kill you two!" Davis said on his mind  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thanks for reading my story! Hope you like it! Please review!  
  
*snow bunny*  
  
Chapter 3 up next! 


	3. The Woodlands

Thanks for those who review! Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! I'll try to make my story longer.  
  
Codenames:  
Davis (Daisuke) - stupid monkey or microbe  
Willis - pervert and weirdo  
Tai (Taichi) - king of nothing  
  
Chapter 3: The Woodlands  
  
It was a beautiful morning; the three start their journey to get the sword "Hey, microbe! Get up!" Willis shouted and he takes off the cloth on Davis mouth "How's your sleep, microbe?" Willis teased him "Well I would have a nice sleep if you two take this rope around my beautiful body!" Davis shouted angrily "Beautiful body?! Have you look into a mirror?!" Tai tease him "I think I need my ears to be checked!" Willis teased him too "Respect your king!" Davis shouted, "Why should we respect a stupid monkey like you!" Tai replied that making Davis very angry and they put the cloth back on Davis mouth "Just suffer a little bit! If you stop complaining and dreaming you have a beautiful body we will take it off! Trust us!" Tai said  
  
And the three went to the woodlands  
  
"How many days it will take us to the Woodlands?" Willis ask "Yeah! Let's have our horses an exercise. We look like turtles here." Tai said "Wait! How about our dreaming king?" Willis ask "Don't mind him!" Tai replied, "I'm just joking." Tai added And the two look each other and pause for awhile  
  
Davis sweat dropped to the two  
  
"Well do we let him free?" Willis ask "Nope! I know." Tai replied "I'm gonna kill you two!" Davis said on his mind  
  
They get down on their horses and let Davis free  
  
"Happy?" Willis ask "Yeah! Thanks for changing your mind!" Davis replied "Let's move!" Tai said "Wait I'm the leader!" Davis said  
  
And Willis and Tai let their horses move quicker  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Davis said as he run towards them  
  
And they reach Woodlands  
  
"Wow! That's a giant sequoia!" Davis said. Davis never seen such a beautiful forest like this; big and shady trees. "Well this is it Woodlands." Willis said "What kind of bird is that?" Davis ask "Meadowlark" Willis replied "When we reach this end of Woodlands what's the next town or whatever?" Davis asks again, "Zebu is next" Willis replied "Zebu?" Davis said "Zebu is a place where wild oxen and horses run. Also bulls too that's why Zebu is the name of that place." Willis answer  
  
"What shall we eat here in Woodlands?" Davis ask "Wolfberries, wisterias and McIntosh" Willis answer "Hey what a cute purple flower!" Davis said "Don't touch that! That is mauve. Mauve flowers are poisonous. In Woodlands, there are so many poisonous shrubs and flowers. Be careful" Willis said  
  
They continue their journey. It was afternoon the three were hungry "Umm. can we have a little rest and eat, I'm starving." Davis said that his stomach wants to eat "Yeah! Sure." They stop by and look for food. "Hey you know what I see guys." Davis said proudly "That's a river." The two said They ran with their horses and drink the freshness of the river. They catch big fishes and eat them and for desert, they found some fruits called McIntosh and wolfberries.  
  
"I really enjoy today!" Davis said with a big smile and he had a loud burp "Excuse me" he said and they laugh and laugh  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thanks for those who review! Chapter 4 up next!  
  
Snow bunny 


End file.
